<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Backstage Pass by louisethatcher5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196549">Backstage Pass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisethatcher5/pseuds/louisethatcher5'>louisethatcher5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bruise One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisethatcher5/pseuds/louisethatcher5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since the loss of Zane and the team had split and Cole began to miss Jay. His feelings weren't going to go away any time soon so he decided to go to one of Jay's game shows. But there's a twist...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole/Jay Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bruise One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Backstage Pass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- Set after season 3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a year since Zane had made his sacrifice. It had also been a year since the ninja had split up, going their separate ways. Kai became a wrestler, Jay hosted his own TV show, Cole travelled deep into the forest to be a lumberjack and Lloyd continued doing ninja stuff. Ninjago still needed saving from all the crime but the others felt as if they were no longer needed.</p><p>They kept in touch for at least two weeks but began to distance themselves from each other. Kai was still really upset about losing Zane and Jay and Cole couldn't bare seeing each other again. At least that's what Lloyd thought...</p><p>Over the past month, Cole had been thinking. He would stand in the trees, cutting the wood, and remember the times before everything messed up. They used to be a team. He wasn't upset about that though. He missed it...</p><p>It wasn't that he missed the team. It wasn't that he missed Nya. He missed Jay. They used to be best friends before the whole perfect match thing happened. They got along so well but they let a girl come between them. How ridiculous.</p><p>Sometimes Cole would sit down on the rocky ground flicking through old photo albums or his photo gallery on his phone. He always smiled when he came across Jay. There were so many pictures of the two, whether they were selfies or mug shots. Sometimes his heart would even leap...</p><p>He never thought anything of it until he began to feel all fluttery inside whenever he thought about his blue friend. It had been so long since they had seen each other. All Cole could think of was seeing him again but he knew it wasn't worth it. Jay would pounce on him in seconds, just like a lion on its pray. Cole wasn't his friend. Not anymore. He was his worst enemy.</p><p>Maybe it was worth at least seeing him one last time. He wanted to apologise for everything. Jay was his crush. It would bother him for the rest of his life if he didn't speak to him again.</p><p>Cole still had his number... maybe... Jay could have changed it. That's why he never bothered calling. It would've been better to speak to him in person, where he can't just hang up or ignore him. So Cole decided to book tickets to see Jay's show in Ninjago City.</p><p>He was currently at Ninjago's TV station, where all the shows were filmed. He had managed to get one of the seats towards the front. He waited patiently for hours and hours for the show to start. Of course Cole had arrived early to get a good seat. All he could feel was nervous to see him again. They weren't on the best of terms last time they had seen each other. His heart was racing. He tried to distract himself but he couldn't distract his thoughts away from Jay.</p><p>After all, Jay was right behind that curtain, right? Cole was so worried. What if Jay spots him and starts a fight right on national television? What would happen then? Although, Cole had changed quite a bit over the past year. Maybe Jay had changed too... Maybe he missed Cole too...</p><p>The seats began to fill. After a while, Cole glanced around at the hall, spotting that there were no seats left empty.</p><p>Wow... Jay really is popular. Cole thought to himself.</p><p>The lights finally began to dim, the crowd beginning to clap and cheer from excitement. Cole could feel his nerves getting the better of him. He quickly pulled up his hood on his grey hoodie, hoping it would hide his face.</p><p>"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls," The voice over the loud speaker spoke.</p><p>The crowd began to roar. Cole frowned.</p><p>How did I never hear of his? He has so many fans... maybe I was wrong about him.</p><p>"Welcome to the stage... the amazing, talented, incredible, absolute cutie," They continued.</p><p>Cole could feel his cheeks burn up. He was blushing. It may not have been clear to see due to his dark skin colour but he definitely felt embarrassed.</p><p>"JAY WALKER!!!!" They shouted excitedly.</p><p>The crowd went crazier than ever. On stage, Jay wandered on, his messy auburn hair had been neatly styled. He wore a navy blue waistcoat, a blue and yellow tie, blue blazer with a light blue lightning bolt on it and a pair of dark blue trousers. His bright blue eyes were clearly visible from where Cole was sat.</p><p>Cole sat up in his seat, shocked about how he looked. He could feel his cheeks burning up even more. His heart raced like a rollercoaster. He had never seen Jay like this before...</p><p>"Good evening Ninjago!!!" Jay stood down centre stage, his microphone in his hand. He smiled at the crowd and winked. Cole slid back down in his seat, trying to hide as much as he could. He didn't want to be recognised by anyone.</p><p>"It's so great to see you guys! Thank you so much for coming, it means the world to me," Jay smiled as the crowed cheered, "Before we get started tonight, I have a special treat for you guys. Under every seat is an envelope. In one of those envelopes is a free backstage pass to come and meet me personally after the show! The meet and greet only lasts for five minutes so don't be late or you won't see me!"</p><p>Cole glanced around, everyone was opening their envelopes. Cole didn't bother opening his as he knew there was no point. Although, everyone's faces around him seemed pretty sad after realising they didn't get the pass. He just shrugged it off.</p><p>For the next few hours, Cole watched the show like it was the best thing he had ever seen. It felt great to be in the same room as his teammate again. He was rather disappointed that it ended so fast but he enjoyed himself. He knew one thing for sure...</p><p>He definitely had a crush on Jay.</p><p>After every seat had been emptied after the show, which took about 30 minutes to get everyone out, Cole decided to check the envelope just in case.</p><p>As he opened it, he realised there was something hard inside. He pulled it out; his eyes grew wide at what it was. The backstage pass.</p><p>Cole thought to himself for a minute. If he decided to get and speak to Jay, what would happen? Would they make up and be friends again or would Jay just turn him away? There was only one way to find out...</p><p>Cole headed towards the backstage door. There stood a large bodyguard in the way of the door, his arms folded. Cole was almost as buff as him.</p><p>"Hey, dude, mind if I come in?" Cole asked cockily.</p><p>The bodyguard shook his head, not letting Cole past.</p><p>Cole sighed and held the pass up. He looked over it and stepped to the side to let Cole pass.</p><p>"The meet and greet was over 10 minutes but you might still be able to catch him," He said.</p><p>"Thanks," Cole smiled a little and headed backstage.</p><p>He wandered around a little. He was completely lost.</p><p>A young girl approached Cole from behind, startling him. She spotted that he was holding the pass.</p><p>"Jay is in his dressing room," She pointed towards a corridor towards the right. Cole smiled as she walked off to continue whatever she was doing. Cole began to head down the corridor, the only light was shining from a room up ahead. He took a deep breath and peered in, hoping not to get spotted straight away. It seemed kind of creepy...</p><p>Jay was sat at his desk, playing around with his makeup. Luckily, he wasn't looking into his mirror at the time.</p><p>Cole managed to gather all the courage he needed and knocked on the door. Jay didn't glance up.</p><p>"For the last time, Lloyd, I'm not going to rejoin the team. Just give up already," Jay snarled after a moment. He sounded frustrated.</p><p>Cole felt a little flutter in his stomach.</p><p>"Good because I wasn't going to ask you to rejoin," Cole spoke softly. He leaned up against the doorframe, his arms folded.</p><p>Jay quickly looked up at the mirror, spotting Cole in the reflection. Jay frowned and turned to look at the door.</p><p>"Cole?"</p><p>Cole smiled a little.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Jay asked, confused.</p><p>"That nice bodyguard of yours let me in," Cole joked.</p><p>"He just let you in?" Jay questioned.</p><p>Cole reached in his pocket and held up the pass.</p><p>"It was under my seat," Cole replied.</p><p>Jay fell silent for a moment, "Why are you here?"</p><p>"I came to watch the show," Cole stated, "You were really great out there."</p><p>Jay stared down at his feet, "Thanks."</p><p>They were in silent for a few minutes. Jay found it rather awkward being in a room together again. Cole was just surprised that he hadn't attacked him yet.</p><p>"I really sorry about what happened before," Cole spoke up.</p><p>Jay glanced up at him.</p><p>"I was a jerk."</p><p>"I was an even bigger jerk," Jay replied.</p><p>Cole shook his head and smiled a little, "No you weren't. I shouldn't have picked on you or shoved you around or hurt you or--"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Jay smiled.</p><p>"The reason I came tonight was because... well... I've been thinking for a while... I missed you," Cole blushed.</p><p>"If we're being honest, I missed you too," Jay grinned at his friend.</p><p>Cole began to laugh.</p><p>"What? What's so funny?" Jay frowned.</p><p>"You know, I came here tonight thinking you would start a fight with me. That's why I wore my hood up when I was sat in the audience," Cole grinned.</p><p>"That was you?!" Jay exclaimed with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah. I kinda got nervous and hid," He replied shyly.</p><p>There was another moment of silence.</p><p>"I bet you're dating Nya..." Jay sighed.</p><p>Cole frowned, "No. She hasn't spoken to me since the team split."</p><p>"Really?" Jay's eyes widened.</p><p>"I'm guessing you still like her..." Cole spoke awkwardly.</p><p>"Not really," Jay smiled.</p><p>Cole frowned.</p><p>"I never thought I would see the day where you would say you were over Nya," Cole joked.</p><p>Jay giggled.</p><p>His giggled was cute... Cole loved it.</p><p>"You got a girlfriend?" Jay wondered.</p><p>"Nope. But I do like someone," He smirked.</p><p>"Who is she?" Jay asked.</p><p>Cole shook his head, "He... actually."</p><p>"Oh, really? He? Wow," Jay raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Something wrong with that?" Cole folded his arms.</p><p>"Not at all! I kinda like someone too... they are also a he..." Jay smiled.</p><p>"I, uh... cool," Cole returned the smile.</p><p>"Who do you like?" Jay asked again.</p><p>"You, actually," Cole blurted out.</p><p>It took a moment for him to realise what he had said. Jay's head shot up, Cole looked rather embarrassed.</p><p>"I didn't mean to say that out loud," Cole muttered.</p><p>Jay laughed, "I like you too."</p><p>Cole frowned, "What?"</p><p>Jay nodded.</p><p>Cole smiled, "Wanna go out somewhere?"</p><p>"I'd love to. There's a cool new restaurant that recently opened up just down the street from here. I've been dying to go," Jay replied.</p><p>"I'll pay. My treat," Cole joked.</p><p>Jay nodded and looked into the other boy's eyes. He felt his heart leap. Cole was much happier now. He couldn't believe that they were actually going on a date. It didn't feel real...</p><p>It's just like Nya said, 'maybe you belong together'. They really did...</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>